Tremors 4: Cement Grabiods
by Matt15086
Summary: Grabiods come to the town Sammamish! Matthew is at Inglewood Jr. High and he gets attacked by these monsters! Can Matthew and his friends defeat these evolved monsters. Read and Find out! Read and Review please!
1. Discovering the Cement Grabiods

Chapter one  
Discovering the Cement Graboids  
  
On a bright sunny Monday morning Matthew was on the bus, which was headed to Inglewood JR. High. When he got to his first period that was science he noticed that there was some shaking and every one got under their desks. But as soon as someone started speaking over the intercom, they heard a loud scream. So since Matthew knew that on the news he saw that the news reports said, "That there were Graboids coming from perfection valley".  
  
Next thing he knew was that all of his classmates started to talk and then all of a sudden a big Graboids came up from under the cement ground and that was so weird to Matthew because he thought the guy on the television was talking about Graboids going under the dirt. But I guess he was wrong. So the classmate that talked got eaten. So Matthew read a book on Graboids and it said, "That you can survive for a five days if you are on a roof and you have food and water.  
  
So what Matthew did was he asked his teacher if there was a way to get to the top of the Inglewood roof. The teacher said, "That there was a way", Matthew said "Okay you get the rest of the classroom out of here and I will go worn the other teachers". So Matthew went to the classroom next to there's and told them to get the students out of there". Once he had done all of the upstairs he told the teachers down stairs and when they were coming out Matthew saw one of his good friends Andy and he also saw that a grapiod was coming straight for him. So he launched himself at Andy and told him to keep quiet.  
  
After they lay on the floor they ran outside. Andy jumped up against the roof and the teachers pulled him up. They were waiting for Matthew and the teachers told him that they already warned all of the teachers and students that were in the portables. Then Matthew ran as fast as he could and the teachers grabbed him and pulled him onto the roof. Matthew said, "They were trapped. 


	2. Matthew Makes a plan

Chapter Two  
Matthew makes a plan  
  
When Matthew told them that they were stuck up here until they thought up a plan. He told the whole school about Graboids and hearing about how the people got stuck up on their roofs and had to make a plan on how they could escape. So then Matthew pulled out a pistol out of his pocket which he had been carrying around since he saw that there would be Graboids heading there way. Then their principle came up to him and said, "Why did you bring that gun here, we didn't even know". Matthew said, "Well I started watching the news for any other interesting information on Graboids see".  
  
Okay I figure that we can beat them if we just come up with some bombs. The teachers said, "What some bombs buy Matthew that is against the law". Matthew said, "I know it is against the law for a thirteen year old kid to be carrying around bombs but I got to". Do you want the grapiods to get us?  
  
When Matthew sat there at the edge watching the grapiods circle around the school. He saw it come up and he shot it but the Graboid still lived. Then he had a plan he said, "Is there any more of the buses left". Yeah there are about five buses. Okay here's what we do is someone who would want to risk there life and go down and distract the Graboid. Then a student came up to Matthew and his name was Adam, he said, "That he couldn't run fast so he would sacrifice his life.  
  
Just as soon as Adam jumped to the ground a Graboid came up from the ground. Adam ran and ran trying to distract it and the other students and teachers all ran as fast as they could to the buses. There were no bus drivers so Matthew, John, Jameson, Andy, Mike, Michael and Ryan all got on a bus and started the engine. Then as they were pulling out of the parking lot of Inglewood JR. High they saw Adam trying to run as fast as he could to keep up with the last bus. Finally the bus that John was driving stopped and Adam got on and they went towards Safeway. 


	3. Adam dies

Chapter Three  
Adam dies  
  
When Adam was on John's bus he sat on the floor. Then Matthew paged John on his beeper and it said, "I now have discovered that there are Ten Cement Graboids in the Area". Then John heard something and told everyone on his bus to be quiet and absolutely still. Then Adam was so afraid that he screamed and all of a sudden there was a rumble and then a load break threw the bus and all of the passengers went up to the front of the bus. Then they looked back and saw that the cement Graboid had torn off half of the bus. Poor Adam and two other seventh graders were on that when it happened. So then Adam jumped off the end of the bus and tried to get to the other side. But the bus was still moving away from him. When he looked back he saw that the seventh grader got eaten by the cement grapiod.  
  
So Adam ran as fast as he could to ketch up to the bus and the bus had to stop and wait for him but just as soon as Adam got on the bus the Graboid got his leg and tore it off and blood was everywhere in the other half of the bus. So John paged Matthew and said, "Matthew Adam is dead, how much further is it to Safeway". Matthew said. "Take a left and you are there". So John took a left and saw that the buses were parked and Matthew and Jameson were leading the kids and teachers up on the roof. John parked the bus and the rest of the students ran to the roof but as they were running five grapiods came up behind them and just as most of the kids including John was on the roof of Safeway the five Graboids stopped and went under the ground. Matthew said, "In the buss I got into it and pulled out all of my guns and now they're on the roof. Matthew walked over to the side of Safeway where there was a barbed fence and there was a little switch that said, "Put in password". Matthew did so and he walked into the barbed fenced area. He handed Jameson a machine gun, John a shotgun and then he saw Even walk up to him and said, " Matthew can I have a weapon".  
  
After a few minutes had passed they heard what sounded like a bunch of Shriekers. Even said, "What was that", and Matthew said, "You don't want to know". Evan and John then saw that a bunch of Shriekers they fired a bunch of times and then they saw that there were tanks there and jumped off the roof to go get them. They weren't back yet. It was starting to get dark and the seventh, eighth and ninth graders were getting sleepy. All of the students put there jackets on and went to bed.  
  
The next morning they go up and they couldn't believe that they saw. They heard ten Shriekers sounds and they were scared. 


	4. Trying to run to Eastlake High School

Chapter four  
Trying to run to Eastlake High School  
  
John had a plan. He said, "That if we were going to make it to higher we better risk our necks out there and run all the way to Eastlake High School". Matthew said, "OK, let's all get on the edge of the building and jump down and run for our lives, Ready set Go! They ran and ran. Matthew looked back and saw that Evan was trying to kill the Shriekers. Matthew said, "Even run like hell"! Matthew heard his heart pounding and then he looked back again and saw that a grapiod just ate Mrs. Paul. The rest of the kids saw what happened and they ran so fast that they were on top of the roof.  
  
Matthew helped the last person on the roof and then on the roof he saw that only half of the seventh graders made it and the eight graders died and the Ninth graders were all there. Matthew told every one to get into a circle and they were going to pray for all of the kids and adults who died from the attacks. They prayed and just as they were finished Matthew saw that the Shriekers were coming closer now. There were about 100 of them on the road and in the apartments. Matthew got his gun out and so did John, Evan and Jameson. They started firing all they could until all of them were completely out of Ammo.  
  
Next John had an Idea. 


	5. John's Idea

Chapter five  
John's Idea  
  
John told Matthew about the time he was hunting fore bears and he and his friend were out of Ammo. His idea was that they would get into the school and find some supplies to make a Rocket Launcher. John told everyone that it was going to be difficult because some people might die. Everyone stepped forward and they started kicking the roof for a way in. Matthew suddenly heard that some of the grapiods were in there and they were under ground. Matthew told everyone that in order to get the materials they needed they would have to stay on top of something so the grapiods couldn't get them.  
  
After Matthew broke the ceiling he climbed down. He landed on a table. The grapiod was going crazy it was shoving him every which way until Matthew kicked the grapiod and it went away for a couple of minutes. Matthew yelled for every one to come down and John heard him and he jumped. After John jumped, Evan and Jameson did the same. John said, "We will have to make it to the gym", "That means we have to go across and land on the floor and run". Matthew looked to see if the grapiod was away and then he jumped to the ground and Jameson also did. They ran all the way to the gym.  
  
Then Even and John jumped and they all ran the way to the gym. When the group got inside they heard that the Shriekers were inside the school also. There high pitch ugly sounds were too much. Even saw that there were four long, skinny, light poles. Even said, "We will have to make another run across the gym to get to those poles that are on the other side of the gym". Even and Matthew jumped down off the table and ran all the way to the end of the gym. He grabbed one pole and Even grabbed another and they ran back to the table as fast as they could. The Grapiod was gaining on them. But at last they reached the table and climbed up.  
  
Next it was John and Jameson's turn to jump down. They looked for the Grapiod and saw it was under the ground. John and Jameson looked at each other then they ran all the way to the end of the gym. John and Jameson grabbed the two last poles. They ran back as fast as they could. 


	6. Eastlake High school crashes

Chapter six  
Eastlake High school crashes  
  
When Matthew, John, Even and Jameson went back up to the roof they had the four poles with them. They told everyone that the Shriekers were getting closer and we needed to be prepared encase the Shriekers attacked and destroyed Eastlake High. Matthew said, "We have 100 weapons on the roof and we will give 90 of you weapons, 10 of you will have to be bait". Matthew took his machine gun and then passed 90 weapons out to the people. The ten volunteers who want to die were named Adam heartbeat, Bilbo stupid, Frontier crack, Mousey cook, Hardy Harry, Printer Jack, Jimmy Nobody, Bomb bay, Pooper soup and Squirmy Sam.  
  
They saw the Grapiods and Shriekers coming towards them. They knew that the building was going to be torn down from under them. The ten volunteers jumped and then when they were distracting them. Matthew and the rest of the students from Inglewood Jr. High ran like mad all the way to Marry Queen of peace. They climbed on top of the roof. Just then they saw their ten beloved friends meet there fate. In the distance they could see Eastlake collapse. 


	7. No where to go

Chapter seven  
No where to go  
  
Matthew and his friends knew that there was somewhere to go. But the only problem was they did not know where. There was a kid holding his gun up to his head and he shot himself. Matthew knew who it was and it was Jameson. Matthew said, "What a pore little soul he was, he had no hope for himself and he did not believe he could survive". Then they heard a powerful loud screech. Matthew saw that the Shriekers were coming towards them. Matthew got his machine gun and loud sounds and lots of bullets came out of it. Bang! Then he saw that the Grapiods were coming towards them.  
  
The Grapiods were circling around Mary Queen of Peace. They were bumping the building fast. Then when he looked back at Safeway he saw that there were also Shriekers coming towards them. John and Even looked terrified and Matthew said, "We must fight and kill them all, every last one of them". John said, "Okay we will fight and kill them, but we need bigger, louder, lighter machine guns".  
  
Matthew had an idea, "Let's get off this building and then run out there with machine guns and blast them all away". Someone in the crowd came up to Matthew and John and said, "I will make the sacrifice of going out there and luring the Grapiods away from everyone". Matthew said, "All right you can distract them and if you die there is nothing we can do about it". So Collie dropped to the ground and led the Grapiod away from Mary Queen of peace. Then Matthew handed the 89 people weapons again and they all ran towards the Shriekers and shot like mad but there were too many of them. Matthew yelled "run back to the church". But as they were going back about 20 people with weapons died and when they reached the top of the church again there were only about 79 people with guns. Collie was still running for his life but then the Grapiod and Shriekers ate him. 


	8. They used Bombs to destroy the Graboids

Chapter eight  
They used Bombs to destroy the Graboids  
  
Matthew said, "We might be able to defeat these guys with some bombs". John said, "If we can find some or we could make some". John thought about where they could get some materials to make bombs. Then he said, "We could use some pipe material from the poles we found in the gym". Matthew said, "Okay, we will use some pipe material, and then we need to find a bunch of other materials like a tank string, lighter and gun bullets". John said, "Why do we need gun bullets Matthew". Matthew said, "When we get the gun bullets we then open it and take out what's inside, then we close up the pipes, we will make about 20 of these". John said, "All right we have a plan".  
  
After making the bombs for a few hours they saw that the Shriekers were shedding there skin and evolving into Assblasters. Matthew said, "Crap". Everyone was yelling and screaming. The Grapiods were evolving into Shriekers and everybody went nuts. Matthew, John, Even and Jameson grabbed bombs and ran to the end of Mary Queen of Peace and threw one bomb down on the ground where there were Shriekers. Then Matthew yelled "everyone down". Everybody got down and the bomb made a loud bang sound and parts of Shriekers were falling on the roof of the building.  
  
As Matthew picked up a bomb he saw that there were Assblasters going for the people and kids. He threw the bomb up in the air and it landed on the Assblasters wing and after five seconds it blew up and assblaster guts splurged everywhere. Then after the Assblaster was killed he saw some more Grapiods were coming up from the ground. Even and John looked terrified again. Matthew yelled, "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO HAVE ENOUGH BOMBS TO KILL FIFTY SHRIEKERS". He wished that the Grapiods hadn't come to Sammamish or he wouldn't be in this mess. Matthew took a bomb and jumped off the roof and then he walked out to where the Shriekers were and set it for 2:00 minutes. He ran to Mary Queen of Peace and jumped back on the roof and told everyone to run to the other side of the roof. Matthew said, "He set a bomb so they ran as fast as they could.  
  
After two minutes had gone by they heard a big explosion and they saw that the whole church blew up along with the Assblasters, Shriekers and Grapiods.  
  
Then Matthew looked back at the other kids and teachers and he said, "Well that takes care of them". Little did Matthew know that there was one more egg left in the ground? Everyone cheered and they gave Matthew and his 3 friend's 500.000.000 dollars for taking care of the monsters. 


End file.
